


The Reign of Mary Stuart

by Candyflossdreamer98



Category: Reign
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyflossdreamer98/pseuds/Candyflossdreamer98
Summary: After an attempt on her life, the popular and beloved Mary Stuart is forced to leave all of her family in Scotland and move to France. With the company of her best friends, Kenna, Lola and Greer,  Mary starts on her new adventure in a new land.When she arrives she expects a warm welcome Valois family. Only to be received by an unhappy Katherine and Henry, a unwelcoming Francis and a overly friendly Sebastian.  Mary clings to her friends scared of this unknown place.What will happen in the foreseeable future and will the Anxious teen benefit from it, or suffer deeply for her past sins.





	The Reign of Mary Stuart

16th April 2018 

 As she would ,on any other Friday night, Mary ended up at Lola's house with her other best friends, Greer, Aleey and Kenna. After a long week of school and boy drama, the girls just liked to settle down with a bottle of wine (courtesy of Kenna's sticky fingers)  and some pizza. They hadn't expected this night to be any different but little did they know what would be waiting behind the door when they opened to collect their food.

Mary's pov

As I tried to stop myself from choking on my second glass of red wine, I looked over at Kenna with wide eyes. Not being able to believe those words had actually come out of her mouth,  I quickly swallowed the remaining liquid that was in my throat and stuttered.

"Did you really just say that Professor Castleroy has a nice arse?" Giving me a cheeky wink and a nod, Kenna burst out laughing again, making the rest of us lose our composure as well. 

In the mists of our laughter, I heard the doorbell ring. I made my way to the door trying to find a way of composing myself. When I reached up I looked up expecting to see a man with a pizza box. However, instead in front of me was no pizza; standing before me was a man in a black ski mask holding a knife in his hand. 

Letting out an ear piercing scream, I tried slamming the door on him. However, my actions weren't fast enough and my attempt was intercepted by his foot. I quickly turned and made a dash back to the girls, hearing his heavy footsteps colliding against the hard, wooden floor while he pursued his chase of me.  As I reached the living room ,where I had just previously been moments ago, I skidded into the room and threw  the door shut behind me. Quickly flipping the lock I turned to see the shocked faces of my four friends.

Having no time to explain, I demanded the girls to push stuff against the door while I grabbed my phone. Just when the first chair had been lodged under the door handle, a loud bang echoed off the misfortune door and filled the room. Screaming in terror, the girls backed away. Fearing for their lives more than my own, I snapped.

"Don't just stand there, keep barricading!" They were quick to follow my order and did as they were told, allowing me to go back to my task at hand. Hastily, I dialed the police, and told them of our situation once the line had picked up. I don't remember much of what I said, but I do know I mentioned there being danger and informing them of Lola's address.

Unfortunately, no matter our diligent attempts, they ended up being futile as the assailant was able to force himself into the room. Once he was inside, the rest of it was simply a blur.  I remember hearing my friends screams and rushed footsteps galloping in different directions; I remember him coming towards me, and then everything went black.


End file.
